


I think we were meant for each other

by animerei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animerei/pseuds/animerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look I really like you and I think we were meant for each other.” Asami’s roommate and very dear friend told her quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think we were meant for each other

**Author's Note:**

> Something short to celebrate the ship becoming canon!

“Look I really like you and I think we were meant for each other.” Asami’s roommate and very dear friend told her quickly.

Asami was speechless to say the least.

They had known each other for over a year now. First, they took some of the same classes and after Korra boldly introduced herself, they quickly became friends.

After their first year, they found out they would share a room for the next year and BOY were they excited!

They wrote to each other during the break and tried to meet up when they could, but being able to share a room and see one another every day was something new and exciting!

Asami was aware of Korra’s sexuality for quite a while now but she never expected this to happen.

She never expected Korra to have feelings for her. But was it a bad thing? Not at all.

In fact, Asami was elated. Shocked… but elated!

Korra on the other hand, looked extremely embarrassed.

She was blushing furiously, averting her eyes, had “Why did I SAY THAT?!” written all over her face.

It was really cute, but Asami couldn’t let the poor girl mentally kick herself any longer and finally spoke up.

“Wow I… I never thought you felt that way.”

“I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything-”

“No, no! It’s fine Korra. I’ve sort of been thinking the same thing.”

Asami had realized her feelings for the other girl a few months ago, and it had been exhausting trying to keep it from her, but Asami was… scared.

She was afraid that telling Korra would ruin the friendship they had.

It was a big relief to know Korra was worried about the same exact thing.

“Really?”

Korra stared at Asami with wide eyes before a smile erupted on her face.

“So… does this mean you wanna go out sometime?”

Asami grinned. “I’d love to.”


End file.
